


you make me warm

by protag



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag
Summary: Mayoi must have noticed his general growth in confidence the more they explored each other’s bodies because he asked Shinobu if they could try something new, something a little strange. Shinobu would be lying if he ever said he didn’t expect his boyfriend to have some odd kinks but he’d still felt fairly thrown off guard.Shinobu surprised himself even more by agreeing.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Sengoku Shinobu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	you make me warm

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally created a habit of writing monthly mayoshino and didn't want to break the trend even if this is a short piece i wrote as a break from my other stuff to do since i've got a lot of different projects this month. my first proper consensual almost fluffy fic for them and it's piss as it should be.
> 
> as with most of my works not beta read, i apologize if there's basic errors this was a very quickly written piece.

Shinobu knew Mayoi could be a lot, it was hard to not be overwhelmed by his perverseness at times. When they first started getting physical Shinobu would sometimes get so scared they had to stop and even though it was clear how bad Mayoi wanted to continue he’d listen and respect his wish.

The guilt of leaving Mayoi without release so often is part of what pushed Shinobu to overcome his shyness and take things to the next level.

Though he still had his moments of being extremely flustered especially when trying anything new, once they had gone all the way once it left him with a lot of confidence. It probably helped that even though Shinobu was anxious about his appearance and stamina Mayoi had nothing but praise and adoration for him and Shinobu believed every word of it.

Mayoi must have noticed his general growth in confidence the more they explored each other’s bodies because he asked Shinobu if they could try something new, something a little strange. Shinobu would be lying if he ever said he didn’t expect his boyfriend to have some odd kinks but he’d still felt fairly thrown off guard. 

Shinobu surprised himself even more by agreeing. 

So they made time for each other from just schedules, they went to Shinobu's home rather than the more risky option of the shared dorms. They always planned ahead for times Shinobu's parents would be out of the house for a while, and this time more than any it mattered.

"Should I… Get right to it?" Mayoi asked, a gloved hand hovering on his top button to start undressing.

Despite usually being the initiator and the one who'd top Mayoi always waited for Shinobu's directions. Shinobu figured it was because Mayoi didn't trust his self control otherwise.

Shinobu nodded quickly, too embarrassed to respond with words. Even if he was getting more comfortable with engaging with Mayoi he was still easily flustered when getting started.

Mayoi smiled at him, a small shy smile that had Shinobu's heart fluttering.

Mayoi was carefully stripping himself down, setting his clothes aside in Shinobu's bathroom. Shinobu had seen that much of him before but still felt himself staring. He couldn't say it out loud without making Mayoi fuss but he was beautiful.

Quickly to finish removing his layers Mayoi slowly lowered himself onto his knees on the tiles of Shinobu's shower. Shinobu had to gulp as remembered what he'd agreed to do.

Doing it in the bathroom was meant to mean less clean up - clean up from pissing on his boyfriend. Shinobu had definitely never thought of it as something sexual and still wasn't sure even though there they were about to do it, his legs twitching from a distracting full bladder. 

"Oh-! I should strip too." Shinobu said suddenly, like his mind only just caught up to him. It was hard to miss the flash of excitement on Mayoi's face, the way he would stare at him hungrily the moment he exposed any skin.

It made Shinobu feel attractive and wanted, not being treated like an infant like many did without thinking due to his nature and baby face. He wasn't as timid as he usually was undressing himself - though he couldn't quite get pass the habit of immediately covering his dick from view. 

"Chief's lovely skin… His cute nipples…~ What a feast for the eyes." Mayoi immediately said, making Shinobu flush. 

"H-Hush I won't be able to focus if you keep talking like that, de gozaru." Shinobu murmured, stepping forward to close some distance between them.

Mayoi instinctively reached out to grab Shinobu but flinched just before making contact with him. With a smile Shinobu reached out and moved Mayoi's hands to his hips like he'd been aiming for, letting him know it's okay.

Startling him Mayoi took to encouragement to lean in and press kisses to Shinobu's stomach, trailing them down his body lower, lower-

"T-That's enough Mayoi-dono don't you wish for me to start?" Shinobu cut him off, stumbling through his words again.

His nerves were steadily rising again because as much as he wanted to give something to Mayoi as reward or thanks for all his patience with him he had no idea how to go about really doing it right. Was it really as simple as peeing on him? Maybe he was supposed to speak dirty along with it? But it felt mean talking down to Mayoi when he just wanted to pamper him with love. 

Mayoi pressed one more kiss against him before complying and settling back, his smile likely unknowingly having stretched across his face showing off his sharp teeth.

He was so obedient and excited, Shinobu knew he couldn’t even consider backing down. 

Shinobu gave a determined nod to psych himself up, reaching a hand down to grab his dick and position it pointing at Mayoi. Even that much made a noise of anticipation slip through Mayoi’s lips, the older was so vocal so easy he counted himself extra grateful they went to lengths to be alone to do anything together. 

Mayoi closed his eyes without instruction, though Shinobu wasn’t sure where exactly to start he tried to just let it go. Even if Mayoi wasn’t watching something about trying to consciously release on another made his stomach twist and hold in. 

Shinobu started to fluster, feeling frustrated with himself and worried about disappointing Mayoi. Sensing his apprehension Mayoi cracked open a lovely blue eye and moved a hand to lightly brush over his stomach.

His fingers made Shinobu feel tingly but the soothing action made the second year ground himself before he got too worked up and started crying. “Pushing, touching around here… It should help you let it out.” Mayoi advised.

Shinobu let out a small gasp as Mayoi made the example for him, pressing into his bladder and rather than resisting the ninja felt a small stream start to trickle out. 

He felt anxious and embarrassed as the scent reminded him what he was doing and how dirty it was but Shinobu pushed those thoughts aside and put his hand over Mayoi’s and helped his partner ease up his body so he could continue releasing. 

Shinobu wasn’t sure he would understand what was so appealing about it even if their places were switched, but from the moment the warm stream was hitting Mayoi’s body the difference in his breathing and the way he was twitching was immediate tell tale signs of Mayoi’s pleasure. 

Another giveaway was the way the older boy’s hips were twitching up and he was starting to work over his dick with needy hands. “Shinobu-kyun… Shinobu-kyun.” Mayoi said, whining for him and stirring protective feelings in him. 

“Mayoi-dono you’re doing well.” Shinobu said certainly, even when he’d consciously tried to speak mean or dirty, the only thing that would leave his lips only praise. Mayoi’s face screwed up a little, he always wanted to reject kindness directed towards him but at least tried to hold back when it was from Shinobu. 

Now that he was getting a little more used to it Shinobu didn’t feel quite so bad watching his urine coating over his boyfriend’s chest and running down his body. While he knew it was gross it was also almost pretty when it was Mayoi. He was stunning and every shiver and moan he made left Shinobu feeling like he was in a trance.

A little more confident Shinobu aimed a bit more, trying to direct it up more towards his collar and neck, as if wanting to colour every bit of his skin. Mayoi yelped in a louder, encouraging way and noticeably squeezed himself harder to let Shinobu know he liked that. 

Mayoi squatted down further with his legs, Shinobu was a little unsure but got the message to direct the stream even higher though was starting to worry about how much he’d had left in him. He had drank multiple bottles of water before Mayoi had arrived as per his boyfriend’s instructions but he only had a small body in the first place so could only hold so much. 

Shinobu had to close his eyes as his piss started to hit Mayoi’s face, a garbled sounding moan ringing out as no doubt his mouth was getting filled with the liquid. Even if Shinobu had agreed this far, even the mental image felt a bit odd for him though he gradually opened an eye to watch his partner again. 

Mayoi’s face was absolutely flushed, he seemed to light up the more he was soaked. His eyes were clouded, that expression he got when he was completely lost to reality and caught up in pleasure. It was the type of expression Shinobu usually got to see when filled with his cock and having the older boy loom over him and hold him like he was the only person in the world. 

Right now though instead of Shinobu’s ass all Mayoi had to fuck into was his own hand, which he went at as enthusiastically as he could from the odd seated position. 

Shinobu’s stream was tapering off before he could cum though, not that Mayoi seemed to notice as after swallowing down all he was able to catch in his mouth. Continuing to handle himself desperate to chase that release. 

Feeling guilty he wasn’t able to get there on his own, Shinobu quickly got down on his knees to join Mayoi on the ground, a little forcefully making him undhand himself so Shinobu could take his place and get him off. 

Mayoi’s eyes had opened suddenly and he looked startled, his mouth flapped open a few times but nothing ended up coming out aside from more moans. Shinobu had to hold back a bit of a laugh as he could only wonder if he had been so caught up in the moment Mayoi forgot he had really been there with him and it wasn’t just his fantasy. 

It was a rather confident cheeky grin Shinobu gave the bashful Mayoi before deciding despite himself to lean in and kiss him. The taste was definitely unpleasant but he and Shinobu hadn’t exchanged any kisses before starting and if the second year wanted kisses he was going to get them.

Warmth filled Shinobu’s chest as he felt Mayoi tense and sticky white liquid started covering his hand. Even as perverse as Mayoi could be things like proper affection made all the difference, Shinobu felt proud of that. 

He chuckled as the taller boy clung to him, not minding as much as he thought he would knowing just what the other was covered in. Well, they were in the bathroom so they could clean up quickly anyway so they didn’t have to sit in it for long. 

Mayoi’s eyes were much clearer and present now, rather than leaning out and touching Shinobu he nuzzled his face into his body affectionately. 

“Mayoi-dono you could catch a cold if we sit around like this - and it stinks, de gozaru.” Shinobu said, trying to peel the older off of him so they could clean up. 

Mayoi whined out, still a bit slack and hesitant to get up but struggling to deny Shinobu after having been indulged in such a big way. 

“And uhm…” Shinobu did his best to catch Mayoi’s attention, flushing as Mayoi sat back to listen to him properly and was likely nervous. “I just wanted to say, I don’t know how I felt about all this.” He put it a little bluntly. 

He wasn’t shutting him down but Mayoi deflated slightly anyway, his head no doubt starting to fill with negativity about how he shouldn’t have brought it up at all. 

Shinobu cleared his throat so it was clear he was still speaking, “So I think we should try it again some time - or many times - until I am sure. If you wanted to.”

Mayoi bounced back so quickly with an almost puppy like demeanour, it was just cute.

**Author's Note:**

> as always if you want to check out my nsfw writing where i talk general sin/share stuff i don't put into full fics and just have details about how to write for others my twitter is @madayuzu


End file.
